


F***

by shardlardess



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Other, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardlardess/pseuds/shardlardess
Summary: Something I whipped up and that I hope you enjoy :)





	F***

I don't know why but these thoughts intoxicate me. They make me feel so free.  
Under the sheets, no one would see.  
So I stuck one finger in,  
To see how it would feel.  
The angle was awkward, but I'd never gone that far.  
Everytime I think of it, I feel my finger massaging it.  
It's almost divine.  
I'd do it again, I've never done it before.  
I'd lay down on my bed and put in more than one,  
Imagine long fingers, maybe tongue  
Lapping it up, making me scream.  
Making me feel things I've never felt.  
Imagine bouncing on a dick, being fingered by a chick.  
Lapping up my own cum, or another man's prick.  
I want, I want, I want.  
I'll want til I come.  
Until I've moaned for more to hear, than I'll ever see or fuck.


End file.
